Mure Mure no Mi
|previous = |user = Sekiho Sanosuke |backcolor = #4B0082 |textcolor = #FFFFFF }} Mure Mure no Mi is a -type with properties. It enables one to create, breed, control, and mutate into different vicious and dangerous insects, making the eater a "Swarm Human". It has been consumed by Sekiho Sanosuke. Etymology Mure is the Japanese word for 'swarm'. Appearance The Mure Mure Fruit is very small for a devil fruit, taking the shape of a golden strawberry that always has a slight mark where an insect bit a piece off. Strengths and Weaknesses The Mure Mure Fruit's main strengths is that the eater can create and utilize wildly aggressive and dangerous insect life inside the user's body. These insects can be changed and mutated to do different things, from delivering messages to tearing off chunks of flesh to emergency slow-falling allies. Without eating between uses, the eater can create a maximum of one thousand insects, although these numbers can fall if creating larger or more dangerous bugs. Being special paramecia, the fruit also grants several Zoan-like abilities as well. Namely, the ability to mutate the user's own body and grow insect-like appendages and growths across the body at will. Chitin-like armor, a Grasshopper's powerful legs, or a mantis's scythe-like blade can be grown on the fly. Usage The fruit's use depends completely on the user, and the knowledge needed to be able to effectively use the vicious insects that are created. Since being eaten by Sano, the insects have been modified to be fired from her longrifle. Thread Weevil- As its name suggests, the threads it spews is so foul that anyone within twenty who catches a whiff will be sickened to the core. The threads it shoots are also incredibly strong, capable of wrapping up or catching enemies. With its wings, it is capable of flying quite rapidly and it is able to survive in cold climates for a short amount of time. Carnivorous Carnival Beetle- Their mandibles have extreme cutting power capable of severing a grown man's wrist in a single bite. Additionally, the sharp pincers on its head have enough cutting force to split a telephone pole in half. Like most insects they have ganglions (masses of nerve cell bodies) in every part of their bodies, giving them movement even if their bodies have been dismembered. Their armor-like shells protect them from most attacks. The only way to destroy their bodies is by aiming for their joints. Its air velocity rivals a speeding bullet, allowing it to rip through its targets. Butterfly-Eating Serrated Centipedes- The BESC is a winged insect beast that resembles a large centipede with dragonfly-like wings. Its hundreds of legs enable it to move at surprisingly fast speeds and attack its prey by first piercing their heart and then their brain. Its wings also allow it to fly at equally surprising speeds. Armor-Shelled Pillbug- The Armor-Shelled Pillbug is a large insectoid that can grow to be around 30 centimeters in length and reach up to a human's knee in height, and when fully grown it can weigh up to 3 kilograms. Its blue body is covered in a heavily armored and shiny carapace of great durability. An Armor-Shelled Pillbug's outer shell is so tough it can withstand direct fire from a rocket without cracking. Bloodgorge Mosquitos- The most numerous of the Muse Muse no Mi's creations, Bloodgorge Mosquitos spawn five mosquitos to an egg. With their needle-like lancets, they spear deeply into the enemy's body and drink frantically until they explode from within, rupturing their targets inside-out. Dragonflier- Halloween's main method of transportation, the Dragonflier is a large dragonfly used mainly for transportation. While it takes up more than half of the total energy Halloween has in order to summon it, its strengths lie in its lifting power and stamina, able to transport several full-grown pirates safely for hours. It's not a replacement for a ship, but it works as good short-range travel. King of Insects, Parasite Emperor- The Parasite Emperor is a grotesque amalgamation possessing the traits of numerous insects and arachnids. Its overall body shape resembles that of a purple scorpion, including the tail but with an engorged bulbous formation at the tip where the stinger is located. It also sports six spider legs covered in hair, the wings of a cockroach (which can use to fly), the back legs of locust and the forelegs of a mantis. In the front of its body, the beast sports two pair of pincers similar to those of a Hercules Beetle and Stag Beetle Its face has an elephant-like trunk and large pitch-black eyes, and beneath its trunk is its actual "main body" which resembles a small little white worm or larva with a somewhat cutesy appearance, that has little black eyes , numerous tiny legs and a small mouth with tiny sharp teeth, and lower on its little body it has an opening from which it is capable of ejecting spider webs to subdue opponents.